This invention relates to real-time CRT image generation of a light point system within a gaming area, and more particularly to provide CRT transient blank time.
Heretofore, digital image generation (DIG) has been used in architecture and mathematics to display three-dimensional objects. The viewer could maneuver the display to obtain different perspective views, helpful in building the objects or understanding the relationship between parts thereof. DIG has also been employed in real-time simulation applications, but with limited success. Both of these prior art applications employed conventional raster scan data formats, which do not require a CRT transition blank period. The beam does not move from point to point in a calligraphic manner, but uniformly scans the entire screen.